deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ratchet vs. Sprocket
Description Sony vs. Activision. Which of these two yellow wrench-wielding gearheads will prevail. Interlude ( Cue ~ Invader Jim Johnston) Boomstick: In the last Death Battle, my favorite breeds of hero fought. Wiz: And now two of my favorite breed are gonna fight. Boomstick: Ratchet, the last Lombax Wiz: And Sprocket, the first female tech skylander Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Ratchet Wiz: Years ago, the Cragmaite Empire waged war with the Lombaxes. The Lombaxes won and decided to banish them to another dimension. Boomstick: Buuut, they left one behind and decided to raise it. Unfortunately, he turned his backs on em after learning about his heritage and banished them to another dimenion. Talk about irony. Wiz: And just as ironic, he missed one as well. Boomstick: This was Ratchet, a Lombax who was stranded on a planet and built a ship that he would use traverse the galaxy. Unfortunately, it was missing a robot incognition system. Without it, the hunk of junk wouldn't fly. Luckily, he met Clank who had a robot incognition system. But we're only focusing on Ratchet. Wiz: Ratchet is most famous for his arsenal. But for a fair assessment, we'll only include four. Boomstick: His trusty OmniWrench is a giant wrench that's used to take out enemies. Wiz: His Omniblasters are pistols that shoot lasers. Boomstick: the Miniturret Glove can unleash turrets capable of destroying tanks. And with the Suck Cannon, he can take opponents and shoot them back out like little flaming meteors. He's also got nanotech that can repair his body after any injury. Wiz: However, if Ratchet takes too much damage, his supply of nanotech will fade, making the next blast fatal. He can also tend too be a bit reckless. Boomstick: Even so, there's a reason Nefarious hates him and Qwark was once jealous of him. Ratchet: We're going home. Sprocket Wiz: In Skylands, creatures called Goldings are known for enjoying wealth. However, Sprocket was an exception. Boomstick: See, rather than enjoy wealth, she was raised by her uncle who was a mechanic. She learned many things from him, like how to build and fix machines. But one day, everything changed. Wiz: Her uncle had gone missing and she discovered that Kaos was behind it. Boomstick: Kaos is the antagonist of the franchise and once she discovered this, she created a battle suit and joined the Skylanders. Wiz: Her signature weapon is her trusty giant wrench. It's able to take on Arkeyans, trolls, cyclopses, chompies, and greebles. Boomstick: She can use her wrench to create turrets and even climb inside order to aim it. Wiz: She can also deploy land mines and even upgrade her turret into a tank. She can also fire her mines with her wrench. Boomstick: Sprocket isn't unstoppable. She doesn't have the best armor. Even so, don't count her out. Sprocket: The fix is in! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLLE!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Smart vs Dumb themed Death Battles